Perguntas, Respostas, Decisões
by Ketz
Summary: Pensamentos do mestre da Fênix sobre muitas coisas e uma certa pessoa! Presente de aniversário para a Tenchi Aka! Me deixem reviews por favor XD


n.n Parabéns Cah n.n

Fic de presente de aniversário

Só um pouquinho atrasada xD

Um diazinho... Gomen i.i

Pensamentos do mestre da Fênix em torno de muitas coisas... E uma certa pessoa.

Enjoy the fic! n.n

* * *

**Perguntas, Respostas, Decisões.**

* * *

_- E então Kai? O que vai fazer esse ano? _

Duas perguntas.

Duas miseras perguntas.

Que eu não sei responder.

Observo o garoto de largo sorriso a minha frente por mais alguns segundos.

Antes de virar o rosto, de olhos fechados.

Não é a primeira vez que vou me dar ao luxo de não responder.

E não é a primeira vez que ele vai ficar bravo e irritado com minha passividade.

Não quanto a uma coisa tão séria para ele.

Ele repete a pergunta, baseando-se no fato errôneo de que não o ouvi.

Embora saiba que eu ouvi muito bem o que disse.

E, mesmo se não tivesse, já saberia o motivo pelo qual ele vem sempre a mim.

Há, pelo menos, uma semana.

E então...?

Uma pergunta tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicada.

O que vou fazer esse ano?

Outra pergunta simples, mas abranjente demais.

Se não fosse ele a me perguntar, eu responderia com um simples e curto...

"Quanto à que?"

Mas... É ele quem me questiona. Portanto...

Essa pergunta eu sei a resposta.

Tanto sei que me recuso a responder a próxima pergunta.

_- Kai?? Alguém em casa??_

Ele brinca com meu silêncio como uma criança brinca com um brinquedo velho restaurado.

Volto meu olhar sobre ele.

Ele estremece.

Talvez de medo.

Talvez por outro motivo.

Não me importo.

Esta na hora de controlar essa conversa.

_- O que quer que eu faça?_

Uma pergunta.

Milhões de respostas.

E ele só me olha, desconfiado.

Mas tem razão para estar assim.

É raro, para não dizer impossível, que eu peça ajuda para ele.

Ainda mais se for sobre sua opinião.

Ele somente olha para mim, procurando algo.

Talvez um sorriso, ou um olhar que encorajasse a resposta que tem em mente.

Mas, vê-lo em dúvida é mais divertido.

Poderia chamá-lo de burro.

Creio que uma grande maioria concordaria.

Mas eu não.

Ele é burro.

Mas...

Também é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que conheço.

E estou e incluindo neste meio...

Quando digo que é mais inteligente que eu.

Talvez não cognitivamente ou em raciocínio.

Ele pode não conseguir controlar bem suas emoções e vontades.

Pode demorar mais tempo para entender informações.

Mas assim mesmo, é mais inteligente.

Socialmente falando.

É claro.

_- Eu..._

Ele arrisca um inicio.

Esperando que eu interrompa, cortando-o.

Mas, dessa vez...

Vou ouvir o que ele tem a falar.

Afinal, o que vou perder com isso?

_- Eu acho que..._

Talvez um pouco de tempo.

Eu sei o que ele acha.

Acha que devo voltar para sua equipe.

Acha que devo deixar a em que estou oficialmente nos dias de hoje.

Ele só não sabe que...

Minha equipe oficial não existe mais.

Espera que eu deixe Tala e os outros para me juntar à ele.

É isso que ele quer ouvir como minha resposta para a segunda pergunta que fez.

É isso que ele quer que eu faça este ano.

_- Humpf... _

Foi preciso somente que este pequeno som saísse de meus lábios para que ele tomasse coragem.

_- Quero que volte para a minha equipe! Quero que seja o capitão dos Blade Breakers!_

Blade Breakers?

Então, ele voltou aos velhos tempos.

Ray e Max também devem estar nessa equipe. Bem como Kenny.

O que se deu com aquele garotinho ruivo?

Daichi...

Bom, não me importo.

Ele não vai me influenciar em nada.

O único que iria... Está parado bem na minha frente, me observando.

Com o mesmo olhar suplicante que usou em uma de nossas lutas.

Um olhar suplicante... E ao mesmo tempo tão subjugante.

Um olhar que me faz perder todas as vontades de estrangulá-lo por qualquer besteira.

Embora a vontade de cortar sua língua ainda esteja firme em minha mente.

Quem sabe assim ele pare de falar...

E de me fazer perguntas.

_- E então??_

A mesma pergunta que fez toda esta cadeia de pensamentos se desenrolar.

É melhor que eu dê uma resposta.

Ou ele vai ficar ainda mais insuportável.

_- Este vai ser meu último ano no Beyblade..._

Sim.

Ao final do ano, minha luta na final...

Será a última de minha vida.

Este ano começo a trabalhar com outros assuntos.

Como a empresa de meu avô.

Afinal, em dezembro terei dezoito anos.

E não pretendo viver de campeonatos.

Essa não será a vida que terei para mim.

E espero que ele entenda isso.

_- Que?? Por quê??_

Porque a vida é mais que Beyblade.

Não que ele compreenda isso.

Ignoro as novas perguntas e sigo com minha resposta.

_-... E sendo meu último ano... Pretendo fazer minha luta final... Como capitão da minha equipe de origem._

Ele não entendeu.

_- É Tyson... Vou ser capitão dos Blade Breakers mais uma vez._

Um sorriso invade os lábios dele.

E ele me abraça.

Rindo como sempre.

Conta até três, tentando manter a calma.

Antes de empurrá-lo.

_- Não significa que quero que me toque. Os treinos dos Blade Breakers começam amanhã cedo, avise a todos. _

Ele me olha, implorando compaixão.

Mas isso eu não tenho.

E ele sabe muito bem.

_- Ta certo então... Vou avisar a eles que o capitão de gelo voltou e já começou a mandar em todo mundo! _

É... Vai ser um longo ano.

Mas nem por isso...

Um ano ruim.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Mais uma vez...

n.n Parabéns Cah n.n

Espero que tenha gostado da fic!

E que os outros que leram (alguém mais leu? O.o) também!

Te amo Cah n.n

Bjux

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


End file.
